battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Afterthought
Afterthought was a robot that competed in Seasons 1.0, 2.0 and 4.0 of BattleBots. It was a yellow and red robot armed with an angled spinning disc. Afterthought was surprisingly well-armored, surviving a three-minute onslaught from Slap 'Em Silly in Season 4.0. It was built by Jim Sellers of the Robot Action League, who unfortunately died in September of 2016 (this was confirmed by Lisa Winter on Instagram). Afterthought did well in competition, reaching the quarterfinals of Season 2.0. Robot History Season 1.0 Afterthought's first ever fight was against Black Widow, During the fight, Black Widow's left-side armor plate got torn off by Afterthought, and it stopped moving soon after. Black Widow was being counted out and Afterthought won by KO. This win put Afterthought to the round of 16, where it faced Endotherm. Endotherm won on a 8-1 judge's decision and Afterthought was eliminated from the tournament. Afterthought wasn't finished, however, as it entered in one of two lightweight consolation rumbles at the end of the tournament. Afterthought started moving around the arena and got its spinning disc on the right side of Dr. Inferno Jr.. Afterthought escapes and decides to hit Ziggo with its spinning disc. Afterthought then got its disc on the rear of Endotherm and moves to the center of the BattleBox. Afterthought went straight at Sallad with its spinning disc, but Sallad was pushing Afterthought against the spikestrip and was left there for a brief amount of time. Afterthought escapes and starts attacking Chiabot with its spinning disc. Afterthought tried to attack Mouser Mecha-Catbot next, but it was being pushed by Sallad and Cereal Box Killer. Afterthought was moving very slowly and manages to hit the left side of Rott-Bott 2000 as it was riding on top of Sallad. Afterthought was then pushed on top of the immobilized Ziggo and was left there for the rest of the rumble. Sallad, Cereal Box Killer, Rott-Bott 2000 and Mouser Mecha-Catbot were declared the winners of the lightweight consolation rumble and Afterthought lost overall. Season 2.0 Afterthought 2.0's first match in Season 2.0 was against Delta II. In the match, Afterthought 2.0 makes the first move and attacks Delta II from the side, ripping a huge gash in Delta II's thin armor with its spinning disc. After backing off, Afterthought 2.0 attacks again, tearing out more armor as Delta II spins in place, trying to deflect the blows. Several more hits from Afterthought 2.0, and pieces of Delta II's armor are torn away. One particularly large hit tears away most of the armor and one of Delta II's spikes as well, flinging it across the arena. After this hit, Delta II's mobility is seriously limited, and can only spin in place. Most of Delta II's armor is gone, so Afterthought 2.0 attacks the delicate electronics of Delta II who completely stops moving. Afterthought 2.0 won by KO and it advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Das Bot. Both robots went straight at each other and Afterthought 2.0 immediately started attacking Das Bot with its spinning disc. Das Bot then lifted Afterthought 2.0 and pushed it over the killsaws. Afterthought 2.0 retaliated and started ripping pieces of lexan armor off of Das Bot, including a side panel. Both robots drove themselves into the killsaws and then Afterthought 2.0 fought back at Das Bot. Das Bot then lifted Afterthought 2.0 but wasn't able to flip it. Afterthought 2.0 ripped more armor off Das Bot until time ran out. Afterthought 2.0 won on a 26-19 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Ziggo. Before this match, Afterthought's builder added a block of wood to the back of Afterthought in hopes of disabling Ziggo then attacking. At the start of the match, Afterthought 2.0 went straight at Ziggo as Ziggo started spinning. However Afterthought 2.0 got on the entry ramp, high centering itself. Ziggo came back to attack and sends pieces of Afterthought 2.0 flying, but this hit freed Afterthought 2.0 and drove itself under the pulverizer. Both robots clash again and Afterthought 2.0 lost more of its static spikes, along with its sacrificial wood armor. Ziggo lines up for another and hits Afterthought 2.0 at full speed. This impact flipped Afterthought 2.0 and Ziggo got caught underneath the hell-raisers. The match was paused and both robots were freed from their predicaments. As the match got going again, Afterthought 2.0 started spinning its disc again and hits Ziggo. As Afterthought 2.0 got a couple more hits on Ziggo, one hit from Ziggo flipped Afterthought 2.0 again and Afterthought 2.0 was counted out. Ziggo won by KO and Afterthought 2.0 was eliminated from the tournament again. Afterthought 2.0 wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the tournament despite it no longer having its spinning disc. Season 4.0 Afterthought's first match was against The Crusher. Afterthought won by TKO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Slap 'Em Silly. In the beginning of the match, Slap 'Em Silly approaches Afterthought while Afterthought got its spinning disc going. Slap 'Em Silly just drives straight into Afterthought's disc and it doesn't seem to do anything to Slap 'Em Silly. It pushes Afterthought a bit and Afterthought runs into the screw behind its square. Slap 'Em Silly then started pushing Afterthought into the screws a few more times. Afterthought escapes by driving over the top of Slap 'Em Silly. Afterthought started spinning its disc again and Slap 'Em Silly is still unfazed by the disc. Slap 'Em Silly gets behind Afterthought and starts pushing it toward the screws behind the blue square. Afterthought tries to escape by driving straight into the screws. Afterthought escapes and both robots started pushing each other in the middle of the BattleBox. Afterthought got itself caught on the killsaws and Slap 'Em Silly tries to impale its rear spike through Afterthought's side. Both robots were driving around the BattleBox and Slap 'Em Silly pushes Afterthought over the killsaws. The killsaws popped up and ripped the rear armor off of Afterthought. Afterthought drives backward directly underneath the pulverizer, which ripped half of that side panel off of Afterthought. Afterthought drives straight at Slap 'Em Silly, which holds it over another set of killsaws. The killsaws popped up and ripped the other piece of side armor clear off of Afterthought. Slap 'Em Silly pushes Afterthought on the killsaws again and Afterthought started spinning its disc again. Slap 'Em Silly pushes Afterthought toward the killsaws again, which popped up and ripped most of the rest of Afterthought's side armor off. Slap 'Em Silly got underneath Afterthought and pushes it a few more times, though Afterthought just slides off. Slap 'Em Silly pushes Afterthought under the pulverizer and Afterthought escapes to the middle of the BattleBox. Slap 'Em Silly pushes Afterthought from behind and Afterthought was flipped onto its back. Slap 'Em Silly pushes Afterthought toward the pulverizer again, which drops down and flips Afterthought back on its wheels. As Afterthought was spinning its disc again, Slap 'Em Silly pushes Afterthought a few more times and takes it to the spikestrip. The spikestrip goes through one of the holes in Afterthought's disc and the wheels of the robot are lifted off the ground. Slap 'Em Silly hits Afterthought again, freeing the robot, but Afterthought wasn't moving and time ran out shortly after. Slap 'Em Silly won on a unanimous 45-0 judge's decision and Afterthought was eliminated from the tournament. Afterthought wasn't finished, however, as it participated the lightweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Afterthought started spinning its disc and charges into Rambite. Afterthought stopped moving after this hit, but its spinning disc was still going. Dr. Inferno Jr. was pushing Afterthought from the rear and Afterthought was still not mobile. After being pushed around by The Crusher and Hexy Jr., it was eventually flipped onto its back by Hexy Jr. Shortly after, Rambite pushed Afterthought back onto its wheels and The Crusher gets underneath Afterthought. Rambite pushed the still immobile Afterthought next to the screws and the time ran out soon after. Dr. Inferno Jr. was declared the winner of the lightweight royal rumble and Afterthought lost overall. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "With interchangeable disc weapons, cutting blades and steel balls. It's AFTERTHOUGHT 2.0!" "Woke up. Got out of bed. Dragged a steel blade across your head. It's AFTERTHOUGHT 2.0!" "Plan A: Destroy opponent with overwhelming force. Plan B: There is no Plan B. Here is AFTERTHOUGHT 2.0!" "He has no love. He gives no mercy. He smells as bad as Northern New Jersey. It's AFTERTHOUGHT!" Merchandise Any appearances by Afterthought in merchandise are listed below: *Afterthought/MiniBot Category:Lightweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Lightweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with spinning flails Category:Consolation Rumble Participants Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Robots from Wisconson Category:Robots made into toys Category:Robots that were Completely Rebuilt